Goldar's Vice Versa
by Ghostwriter
Summary: HISB Adam gets a date for the upcoming dance, but the girl he's going with isn't all she seems.
1. Dance Plans

GOLDAR'S VICE-VERSA

AUTHOR'S NOTE/DISCLAIMER

This takes place in my "How It Should've Been" Reality so Jason, Zack, and Trini are still around. It'll pretty much be the same as the actual ep, but I'm tweaking it to fix some things. Since Trini's still around, I'm keeping Billy's techno-speak. I'm warning you here and now that one of the couples will be pretty weird, but I saw somethin' in them, so…yeah. Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney. Reference to "Life's A Masquerade".

Rocky and Adam moved across the mats, performing several martial arts moves. Some minutes later, they finished.

"Hey, that was great, you guys," Jason told them.

"Thanks, Jase," Rocky said. Then, noticing their blue-clad, friend. "Hey, Billy."

"Hey, guys," Billy responded.

"Hey Billy. You missed the demonstration." Adam noted.

"I know. I'm sorry," he apologized. "I had a meeting with the vice-versa dance committee," he explained.

"You know that's gonna be a blast," Jason stated as they all went over to a table.

"Yeah, it's about time that the girls had to ask the guys to a dance," Rocky agreed.

"Hey, who you going with?" Adam asked his friend.

"Jessica Peterson. I can't believe she asked me," Rocky responded.

"Yeah, she's quite a girl," Jason agreed. Then, "Do you know if Aisha's going to ask anyone?"

"She said she had someone she wanted to ask, but she wouldn't say who," Rocky answered. "How about Trini? Has she asked Richie yet?"

"Nope. Not yet. Poor girl's nervous as heck," Jason chuckled.

"And of course, Kimberly's asked Tommy," Adam recalled.

"Of course," Jason, Rocky, and Billy chuckled.

"What about you, Adam?" Billy wondered.

"I don't think I'm going to go," Adam told them.

"What? Why not?" the others asked.

"No one's asked me yet, and I don't think anyone's going to," Adam told them.

"Well, don't feel bad, Adam. No one's asked me yet either," Billy comforted. Just then, a girl walked up to their table. "Oh, salutations, Marge," he greeted.

"Salutations, Billy. Um…could we converse for a minute?" Marge questioned.

"Of course," Billy agreed, and walked off with her. Meanwhile, at another table, Bulk and Skull had heard the entire conversation.

"This whole dance thing is pathetic," Bulk said harshly.

"Yeah…who needs it?" Skull agreed. Just then, Aisha walked in. She looked around. Then, seeing the person she was looking for, she walked up to them.

"Tell me I'm seeing things," Rocky said. The others followed his gaze.

"Bulk?" they asked. Bulk was the person Aisha wanted to ask? Seeing the girl, the boy quickly straightened up.

"Aisha, you're looking lovely," he complimented.

"Thanks," she said. "Um, well, I---I know this isn't really your scene, but…would you be my date to the vice-versa dance?"

"I would love to be your date." Aisha laughed. Just then, two girls dressed in a similar fashion to Bulk and Skull walked in.

"Yoo-hoo!" the skinny girl called. With a gasp, the two turned to look and then turned back around.

"Uh, Bulkie, I think we better get out of here or we're gonna be toast, man," Skull stated.

"Bulkie-kins!" the skinny one called.

"Skullsy-poo!" chimed in her round friend.

"'Bulkie-kins'? Is she serious?" Aisha questioned. He just offered up a stammering noise.

"What's the matter, Skull?" Jason wondered.

"They want to ask **us** to the dance," Skull shot back. "We should go, Bulkie. We got detention with Kaplan."

"Good idea." They stood up. "I'll call you later?" Bulk asked.

"Yeah. I'd like that," Aisha responded. They headed out.

"Bulkie-kins!" the skinny exclaimed happily as she grabbed his arm.

"Slade, I know you want to me to the dance---"

"We could have such a great time," Slade interrupted flirtatiously.

"I'm sorry. I already said 'yes' to Aisha," Bulk told her, and then he and Skull ran off, Slade and her friend, Greta, on their heels. Aisha shook her head as she joined the boys.

"Bulk? Seriously?" Rocky asked.

"Look, I know how he acts sometimes and he's not my usual type, but he's always been nice to me," Aisha told him.

"Well, you can't really do any worse and if a monster throws you across the room, he'll have Skull shoot him with a rubber dart gun," Jason said optimistically.

"What?" Rocky, Adam, and Aisha chorused, giving him a strange look. Before Jason could explain, Billy came up, a large grin on his face.

"Marge required me to be her escort to dance!" he exclaimed excitedly.

"Hey, that's great, Billy," Rocky said.

"And Bulk said he'd be my date," Aisha added. His head jerked back he threw her a puzzled expression.

"Yeah, that was our reaction too," Jason told him. Adam sighed.

"I guess I'm the only one without a date. Even Skull's gonna have a date if that girl ever catches him," he moped.

"Don't worry, man. Someone will ask you," his best friend told him.

"I gotta get going. Later, guys," he said, and then walked off. Billy, Jason, Aisha, and Rocky looked at each other worriedly. Meanwhile, from his moon palace, Lord Zedd had seen everything.

"Poor little Power Ranger. No date for the dance?" he asked. "Pathetic human. Well, don't worry, Silver Ranger, I have the perfect girl for you!" he laughed.


	2. Attractions

DISCLAIMER

Power Rangers Belongs to Haim Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney.

The next day at school, Aisha excitedly walked up to Adam.

"Adam, I'm glad I caught you," she said. "Did anyone ask you to the dance yet?"

"No," he answered dejectedly. "I think I'll just stay home that night and catch up on some reading."

"Not if I have anything to do with it," she told him. "You know Sarah Diaz? She plays on the volleyball team with Trini."

"Yeah, she's beautiful. And really smart too." _In fact, she's kind of who I wish would ask me_, he thought to himself.

"I happen to know for a fact that she think **you**'**re** cute."

"Yeah, right," he scoffed with a nervous laugh. Who was Aisha kidding? He turned his attention to his locker.

"I'm serious! I bet if you go to her volleyball practice after school, she'll ask you to the dance."

"Really?"

"Trust me. I know these things." He put his hands on his hips briefly, and then made a quick decision.

"All right. I'll do it." Years of friendship had taught him that there was no use in arguing with Aisha when she got like this. Besides, she could be right. They walked off. Meanwhile, a panting Bulk walked up to Skull.

"There you are! I've been looking all over for you!" he said.

"Bulkie, what's the matter? Why are you so out of breath?" his friend wondered.

"I told you, 'I've been'---never mind," he responded. He pulled a note out of his pocket. "Read this," he instructed. Skull took the piece of paper.

"Meet me in the hallway after school. We have what you've been looking for," he read.

"I found that in my locker. Do you know what this means?"

"Yeah, someone knows your locker combination." Bulk sighed in annoyance. _That's not what I meant_, he thought to himself.

"No, Numbskull. It means that whoever wrote this knows something about the Power Rangers." They looked away from each other and then back at each other. "Meet me here after school. Don't be late." Bulk took off. Skull started to do the same, but ran into a locker.

"Are you okay?" a voice asked. Surprised, he turned around to see Kimberly. He stammered for a moment.

"How---how did---"

"I was walking by when it happened."

"Yeah, I---I just got a bit disoriented."

"Yeah, I did that last week. Was more surprised than hurt."

"Yeah, same here. Go on, Tommy's probably waiting."

"See ya." She walked away. What no one knew was that Zedd has seen the whole exchange.

"If that human girl is allowed to ask the Silver Ranger to the dance, my plans will be ruined," he stated. "Goldar, stop him before he reaches her. You know what to do." Meanwhile, Adam had just reached the park and saw Trini and Sarah finishing up. He let out a sigh.

"There she is." With another sigh, he began walking. "All right, she's just a human being," he reminded himself. "A pretty, smart, athletic, **female** human being." Just then, Putties appeared.

"Aw, not now," he complained and soon went to work. Seeing the creatures, Trini gasped.

"Oh, no!" she said.

"What?" Sarah asked. Without responding, Trini ran up the hill to help Adam. When they were through, Adam looked to where Sarah had been. However, she was gone.

"Aw, man. I don't believe this," he sighed in annoyance.

"I know. Their timing always stinks," her friend sympathized. At the school, Bulk and Skull peeked out from a classroom.

"The note said they'd be here after school," Bulk reminded. They caught sight of Slade and Greta who called out for them and with frightened cries, ducked back into the classroom.

"What are they doing here?" Bulk wondered.

"Looking for Power Rangers?" Skull suggested.

"Whoever wrote that secret note will think that we never showed up unless we go out **there**," Bulk worried.

"What do we do?" Skull asked.

"I'd rather **never** find out who the Power Rangers are than face those two," Bulk admitted. They looked at each other. "The window," they chorused and high-tailed it. At the youth center, Trini and Adam told some of the other Rangers what had happened.

"Lord Zedd has the worst timing ever," Kimberly stated and then stuck a fry in her mouth.

"Although this does beg the question of why he would even care," Jason mused.

"Yeah, what's he up to?" Zack wondered.

"It doesn't really matter. I mean, it's too late now. Sarah's probably going to ask somebody else," Adam surmised.

"Aww, Adam, don't give up. You have three days before the dance," Kimberly reminded.

"Yeah," Aisha agreed.

"You guys, I gotta go. My garden club has a meeting," Kimberly told them, and walked off. A series out martial arts yells and chatter caught Jason, Trini, Adam, Zack and Aisha's attention. They turned as it continued.

"Hey, what's going on over there?" Aisha wondered.

"Let's check it out," Adam replied. With that, they walked over to where a girl in a black kung fu gi was demonstrating her moves.

"Have you ever seen her before?" Adam asked Aisha.

"No. She must be new," Aisha replied.

"I'm not sure about that. She looks familiar to me, but I'm not sure why," Jason stated. His brows furrowed. _Where have I seen her before?_ he wondered.

"She's awesome," Adam commented, his voice portraying his interest. After she was done, she bowed and the onlookers clapped. She picked up her duffel and headed for the Rangers.

"She's coming this way," Trini noted in confusion.

"Hi. Do you mind if I join you? I'm new in school and I don't know many people yet," she told them. Zack was about to say something, when Jason subtly shook his head.

"Sure," Adam replied. "Um, I'm Adam, and these are my friends Aisha, Jason, and Zack." Aisha stuck out her hand.

"I'm Sabrina," the girl said, giving the duffel to a surprised Aisha. "It's nice to meet you Adam. I understand that you're one of the best martial artists in Angel Grove High," she continued.

"Well, I wouldn't say that exactly. I mean, Jason and Tommy are a higher rank," Adam said.

"Well, regardless, maybe you can show me a few moves?" Sabrina queried.

"Yeah. Sure. I'd love to," Adam grinned. They walked off.

"Hey!" Aisha exclaimed and threw the duffel back to its owner. Jason and Zack just shook their heads. They couldn't believe this girl. Behind the counter, Ernie was cleaning a toaster when he spotted Bulk and Skull. "Hey guys!" They walked over to the man. "This letter came for you." Bulk took the note and looked at it.

"The youth center in five minutes. Same handwriting as before." Slade and Greta walked in and the boys jumped behind the counter.

"Hey! You guys can't be back here!" Ernie told them.

"Please Ernie, just until they go away. I already told Slade that I'm going to the dance with Aisha, but she won't take the hint," Bulk begged. Ernie took pity on them and agreed. The girls walked up.

"Ernie, have you seen my Skullsy-poo?" Greta asked.

"Or my hunka-hunka-Bulkie-love?" Slade added dreamily. _Oh, boy_, Ernie thought to himself. "Nope," he answered, and then suggested that maybe they'd be more comfortable at a table, but they declined, saying that they could see the whole youth center from where they were. While this was going on, Adam and Sabrina had been having their own conversation.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow?" Sabrina questioned.

"You bet," Adam agreed. She started off. "Bye, Sabrina," he said and she walked off as Aisha, Jason, and Zack came up.

"Oh Adam? Hello?" she called. "Reality to Adam. Come in," she continued, waving her hand in front of his face.

"She's great, isn't she?" Adam beamed.

"I'm not so sure about her," Aisha admitted.

"I'm with Aisha. Something about her's major funky," Zack agreed.

"Come on. Give her a chance," Adam told them. "Hey, why don't you guys come hiking tomorrow? We can all get to know her better," he suggested.

"Okay," they agreed. Adam grinned in relief and they walked off, unaware that Sabrina had seen and heard the whole conversation.

"As long as the others don't get in the way, the plan should go perfectly," she said quietly, wearing an evil grin.


	3. A Nasty Surprise

DISCLAIMER

Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney.

The next day, Sabrina, Adam, Aisha, Jason, and Zack walked through Angel Grove.

"This is the way," Sabrina stated, pointing and nearly hitting Aisha in the process. She huffed and started for her, only to have Zack grab her arm.

"Chill, Stega," he whispered in her ear. He and Jason had noticed Sabrina's obvious disdain for their friend, but it wouldn't do for to retaliate.

"Why'd you have to bring **them** along?" Sabrina complained.

"We're all good friends, and Aisha's one of my best friends. I just wanted you guys to get along," Adam told her.

"Well, don't hold your breath," Sabrina responded. They continued on her way. _If she's not careful, Zordon's going to be out of a Purple Ranger_, Aisha thought to herself. As if sensing her thoughts, Zack squeezed her shoulder. On the moon, Zedd turned to his minions.

"Four Power Rangers? My plan is working out better than I thought it would," he celebrated with a laugh. With half of the team out of commission, the others would fall like dominos.

"I will use these four as bait to draw the others out," Goldar said.

"Victory will be mine!" Zedd cheered. The kids continued on. Suddenly, Goldar and some Putties appeared. Jason, Zack, Aisha, and Adam took stances of defense.

"Where are you going?" Goldar taunted.

"Take cover over there, Sabrina, and don't come out until we tell you," Adam instructed.

"Thanks for the advice, Power Ranger, but I can take care of myself," Sabrina told him, and her clothes turned into golden armor.

"Scorpina! I **knew** there was something familiar about you!" Jason shouted. "It's morph---" The girl kicked their morphers away and Goldar took advantage of the momentary lull bind them to a tree with golden energy.

"Man, I **hate** when he gets like this," Adam seethed.

"Soon your friends will come to your rescue and then that will be the end of the Power Rangers," Goldar sneered.

"Don't count on it, Goldar. You could never beat us," Jason shot back.

"Let us go, you witch!" Aisha shouted at Scorpina as Goldar walked up to them. Jason grunted as the monkey put the hilt of his sword under his chin.

"I have special plans for you, Red Ranger," he sneered.

"You **seriously** need a new hobby, you golden baboon," came the retort. In the gym of Angel Grove High, Miss Appleby looked around in pleasure.

"Well, I can honestly say we are ready for the vice-versa dance," she said, walking up to Billy, Kimberly, and Trini. "You all have done a marvelous job," she congratulated.

"Thanks," Trini responded.

"I'm so happy that Adam found a date," Kimberly commented.

"Yeah, the new girl's supposedly really nice," Billy agreed.

"New girl?" Miss Appleby repeated in confusion.

"Yeah, I think her name's Sabrina," Trini answered.

"You three must be mistaken. The last new girl we had at Angel Grove High was Aisha," Miss Appleby told them. The trio stared at each other in concern. "Well, I have papers to grade. I'll see you all tomorrow." She walked off as Tommy and Rocky approached them.

"Hey, have you guys seen Adam?" Tommy wondered. "He was supposed to work out with us, but he never showed."

"Well, if I understood correctly, he was going on a hike with Aisha, Sabrina, Jason, and Zack this afternoon," Billy told them.

"Guys, something is seriously wrong. Miss Appleby just told us that there is no new girl named Sabrina at school," Trini reported.

"I'll contact Jason," Tommy said. "Jason, Jason, come in," he said into his communicator. There was no answer.

"Where could he be?" Trini wondered.

"Zordon, come in. I think something's wrong. I can't reach Jason," Tommy said.

"Report to the Command Center immediately," Zordon instructed. The teens looked around, and seeing civilians, they quickly went into a secluded section of the halls and then teleported to the Command Center.

"Zordon, what's going on?" Tommy wondered.

"While on their hike, Jason, Zack, Adam, and Aisha were ambushed by Goldar and received a rather unpleasant surprise," Zordon told them.

"What do you mean?" Rocky questioned.

"Behold the viewing globe," Zordon instructed. They turned around. To see their surprise, they saw their friends chained to a tree.

"Oh, man. Goldar's got them," Tommy sighed worriedly when he saw the scene.

"Who's that with him?" Rocky asked. The second figure laughed.

"Where are your friends?" she asked, turning around.

"Oh, my gosh," Kimberly gasped.

"Scorpina," Trini breathed.

"Who's Scorpina?" Rocky wondered.

"Bad news, man. You're lucky you haven't had to deal with her yet," Tommy replied. Then, "Zordon, I thought she took off when Zedd took over out of loyalty to Rita."

"She did. However, Zedd has apparently somehow convinced her to help him," Zordon responded.

"It's morphin' time!" Tommy called.

"Tigerzord!"

"Brachio!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-toothed Tiger!" the Rangers appeared in the park. Scorpina and Goldar turned around. The Gold Ranger started to attack.

"Not so fast!" Goldar warned, and then turned so that they could all see the sword under Jason's chin.

"Oh, no," the Yellow Ranger worried. _What are we going to do? We can't risk Goldar hurting them_, she thought to herself.

"Tommy," the Pink Ranger stated.

"Get them," Jason ordered. Immediately, they went into action. The Gold Ranger attacked Scorpina, who went down with a cry of pain. Hearing this, Goldar turned away from his victim and the Yellow Ranger took the opportunity to tackle him while the Blue Ranger used his Power Lance to free them.

"It's morphin' time!" Jason called.

"Drago!"

"Stega!"

"Mastodon!"

"Tyrannosaurus!" Immediately, the Rangers went on the offensive. After a few minutes, Zedd made Goldar and Scorpina grew.

"Ready…set…I'm back," Scorpina stated.

"Tigerzord!"

"Mastodon-Lion Thunderzord Power!"

"Pterodactyl-Firebird Thunderzord Power!"

"Drago Thunderzord Power!"

"Stega Thunderzord Power!"

"Brachio Thunderzord Power!"

"Triceratops-Unicorn Thunderzord Power!"

"Saber-toothed Tiger-Griffin Thunderzord Power!"

"Tyrannosaurus-Red Dragon Thunderzord Power!" The Rangers jumped into their zords, and formed the Thunder Megazord while the White Ranger converted his Tigerzord into Warrior Mode.

"Hey Scorpina, meet the Tigerzord!" They fought for several minutes until a blast from the Tigerzord sent them reeling.

"He who fights and runs away---" Scorpina said.

"Lives to fight another day," Goldar finished and then disappeared.

"Yeah, run away, you two. You'll never defeat us," the White Ranger said. On the moon, Zedd's body flashed red.

"You had them right there! Why didn't you destroy them!?" he raged.

"I'm sorry, Master. I'll do better next time," Goldar apologized with a bow. Scorpina huffed and rolled her eyes.

"And **you**, I thought you said you could easily squash the Rangers," Zedd continued, turning to her.

"Listen up, Zedd. I only helped you out as a favor to Goldar. You're not my master. My loyalty is with Rita. And until she's back, I don't want to hear from you…**either** of you," she snarled, glaring at Goldar.

"Aw, Scorpina," Goldar growled.

"Don't you 'Scorpina' me, traitor," Scorpina hissed, and then teleported away.

"Ohhhhh! Next time, Power Rangers, you will not be so lucky," Zedd promised.


	4. High School Dance

DISCLAIMER

Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney.

The next day, at Angel Grove High, the kids were all at the dance, having a great time. All except for Adam, who just stared into space. Richie held a plastic cup in his hands and drank from it.

"You know, I still can't believe that Aisha asked Bulk," Rocky commented.

"Oh, I know. Who would've thought, right?" Trini asked.

"Well, they seem to be having a good time, anyways," Richie commented.

"Yeah. Right," Adam said glumly. Noticing that his cup was empty, Richie went across the room to fill it.

"Oh, cheer up, Adam. Things could be worse," Kimberly told him.

"Yeah, you could be here with Scorpina," Tommy joked. As they all laughed, Kimberly smacked him lightly.

"Bro, don't even joke," Jason scolded as Richie came back.

"Hey, as long as I got my friends, everything will be cool," Adam commented.

"That's the spirit," Tommy encouraged, slapping him five. Just then, Zack's cousin Curtis and his date walked up to them.

"Hey, Curtis," Kimberly said.

"Hey, guys," Curtis greeted. "Man, this is one jammin' party!" he raved.

"I know," Trini grinned. They all turned to watch as Zack strutted his stuff with Angela.

"Wow. Look at Zack go," Kimberly said. They grinned as they watched their friend. Just then, Sarah walked up and tapped Adam on the shoulder, causing him to turn around.

"Sarah," Adam said nervously.

"Hi, Adam," she greeted. "I was hoping you'd be here."

"Sarah…where's your date?"

"I don't have one. I came alone." Adam stood there.

"Well, don't just stand there, Dude. Ask her to dance," Jason hissed.

"Uh, would you like to dance?" Adam questioned.

"I'd love to," Sarah answered, and they went to the dance floor. The others chuckled.

"I love it when things work out," Kimberly commented. Meanwhile, Skull, Bulk, and Aisha were at the punch bowl, where Bulk filled a cup and handed it to Aisha.

"Thanks," she grinned. Just then, a boy came up and handed Bulk a note. He took it and opened it eagerly.

"We still have what you've been looking for. Turn around," he read. _Oh, boy. Am I going to have to do some damage control here?_ she wondered. They all did so, and to their surprise, Slade and Greta were there.

"What are you guys doing here?" Bulk wondered.

"Hi, Skullsy-pie," Greta greeted.

"Miss me Bulkie-puss?" Slade questioned.

"Probably not since Bulk is **my** date," Aisha told her.

"What are you doing here?" Bulk asked at the same time.

"Yeah, what?" Skull echoed.

"Did you get our itty bitty notes?" Greta asked.

"Wait a minute. **You** wrote those notes?" Bulk questioned. Aisha gave a mental sigh of relief.

"All of them?" Skull queried.

"Of course," Slade responded.

"And we still have what you've been looking for," Greta continued in a singsong voice.

"What could you possibly have that we would want?" Bulk wondered.

"True love," the girls chorused. "Hit it!" Aisha quickly pulled Bulk out of the line of fire and Greta grabbed Skull and dragged him to the dance floor.

"Listen, Slade, I understand that you have feelings for Bulk, but he doesn't feel that way about you.

"But-" Slade started to object.

"Look, we're not trying to hurt your feelings, but wouldn't it be better if you found someone would return your affections?" Aisha asked her.

"I suppose you're right," Slade agreed. She sighed. "Thanks for being so nice about it. You've got a great guy." Then, she walked away.

"Ohhh. That poor thing. She got her heart broke," Kimberly stated. "Tommy, would you mind if I-"

"Go ahead." Kimberly excused herself and walked over to her.

"Hey, are you going to be okay?"

"What did everyone see?" Slade sighed. "I don't get it. What does she have that I don't?"

"I'm not sure why Bulk and Aisha are attracted to each other, and I know it doesn't like it right now, but your heart will mend."

"What do you know about it? You have a boyfriend."

"I didn't in eighth grade. And I had a massive crush on Mitch Chandler."

"The jerk with the tattoos?"

"Yeah." They laughed. Meanwhile, on the dance floor, Skull had been forced into a waltz. Greta dipped him, and then kissed him deeply. Then, she dropped him and he moaned. Everyone laughed.

THE END


End file.
